


And somehow, you've become my everything.

by MarkLee127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Camp, Cute Zhong Chen Le, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Noren, OT7 NCT Dream, but we don't talk about that, chenle is mark's baby wbk, chensung - Freeform, coz they hot they young, markmin, markmin lowkey crazy, renhyuck, sprinkle of markno, they just wanna have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: go to camp, they said.it'd be fun, they said.what a load of bullshit.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

a camp.

how fucking great.

mark sighed as he lugged his suitcase to his parent's car, pretending not to see them motioning for him to hurry up as he threw it into the boot and slammed it shut on purpose, because if you can't tell, he's really not fucking happy about this. he silently got into the car, and once they started moving he was about to put in his earbuds as to not have to conversate with his parents, but of course, nothing goes his way, because as soon as he put one in his ear his mum piped up.

"you know markie, we're doing this for you."

he scoffed at that as he slumped into his seat, seeing right through her sugary sweet smile, "yeah, right." he grumbled as he glared at his shows, he heard them planning it, they just want to get rid of him and all the trouble he causes. "you just want me the fuck away from you."

"mark." his dad spoke with a warning tone as he kept his eyes on the road, "we're doing this so you can experience something new! isn't that why you've been acting up"

no, he'd been 'acting up' because he's a, in the wise words of his principle, 'a no good troublemaker who just likes making the lives of those around him difficult' which, eh, he guesses there's some truth in that, but only because everyone around him sucks ass.

mark just hummed in response and started out of the window, watching the world go by in a blur, 

well that's a whole summer wasted. 12 weeks of camp, how _fun_.

  


  


▪▪▪

  


  


"see you, mark!"

said boy didn't even bother looking back as he dragged his suitcase behind him, looking up at the chipped and rotting wood on the sign greeting him he headed towards some hall he saw other's go in, being greeted by an older boy with a bright green shirt, "hi! i'm jungwoo, and you are?"

"mark lee." he mumbled as he watched the other look at his clipboard and nod enthusiastically, his blond hair bouncing up and down, reminding mark of his puppy back home with its floppy ears.

"ah, there you are!" he said as he ticked his name off with a pen decorated with little tiger stickers, "okay, you're in group 7." he motioned for mark to follow him to his groups' cabin as he continued talking, "you have six other boys in your group, and you'll be doing your tasks with them these 12 weeks. two of them are here already, so you can get to know them while i bring the others in as they come." mark nodded in response, earning a beaming grin which he will not admit almost made him melt.

jungwoo opened the door and flashed the younger another smile before walking off, mark walked in to see two boys staring at him already. one with green hair and the other with pink hair. the pink haired one beamed at him and ran towards him, shaking his hand enthusiastically, "hi! i'm jaemin, you can call me nana."

"mark." he responded, the other grinned and pulled him towards a bed, "do you mind having bottom bunk? then we can share the bunkbed!"

mark smiled slightly at the boy's enthusiasm, "yeah, i don't mind."

"awesome!" 

once mark had all his stuff put away the two sat on the floor, leaning against the bottom bunk as they talked, "so, why are you here?" mark asked.

"uh.. okay, look." he turned to look at mark before continuing, "i may have.. accidently.. set my teacher's car on fire."

mark looked at him for a split second before bursting out in laughter, "dude, what?"

"yeah." jaemin nodded shaking his head, "so my parents sent me here, what about you?"

"apparently i cause too much trouble, but i've never set someone's car on fire-"

jaemin snickered and shoved his shoulder lightly, "then what's the worse thing you've done, mark?"

"uh.. well, i guess the time-" mark paused, "wait shit, there was one time i set my teacher's rose bush on fire-"

"-that's not that bad."

"yeah but the fire spread and burnt like the side of her house and shit."

"what?!"

"i mean just the outside, the inside was fine, but half the house got charred black but no serious damage." mark shrugged and jaemin laughed,

"well, guess we've got two arsonists here."

mark looked up to see the green haired boy, who replied "chenle" when mark asked what his name was, staring up at the ceiling.

"i haven't gotten him to say a word other than his name. maybe he doesn't like me." jaemin mumbled as he too, looked at the youngest.

"he's cute." mark said casually, "like a little lettuce." mark expanded when jaemin shot him an incredulous look.

"oh yeah? what do i look like then?"

"cotton candy." chenle said casually from where he lay on the bed, sitting up and walking towards them to sit in front of them. he pointed at jaemin's hair, "you look like cotton candy."

"i was gonna say kirby-"

mark laughed as jaemin shoved him, the two tackling each other on the ground and rolling around, 

"you know.." chenle started, causing the two to stop and look at him, "i thought this would be bad, because they're grouping us up based on personalities or something like that so we're compatible, based on what our parents told them at least, and i thought these 12 week would be pretty boring, but i think it'll be fun now."

the two older boys looked at him for a moment, taking in his soft smile, "you're so cute, what the fuck?" mark mumbled, his grin growing as the younger turned red, jaemin cooed at the sight, 

"aww, you're a baby~"

chenle screamed as jaemin launched at him and attacked him with tickled, his laughter loud in the confines of the cabin, but the two found it absolutely endearing.

as the three messed around jungwoo opened the door and giggled at the sight of the three on the floor, "well, nice to see you guys getting along."

the three stopped what the were doing and sat up to see four other boys behind him, "these are your final teammates. jeno-" he motioned to a boy with chestnut brown hair, "jisung-" with brownish peach (?) hair, "renjun-" light brown hair, and "haechan" who had brown hair with rainbow streaks. jungwoo waited until they were all inside, "you'll have today to get to know each other and tomorrow is when the real fun starts." they watched him leave and they all looked at each other.

jeno looked at the with curious amusement, and after they all were situated, they began to get to know each other.

"uh, so what are your names?" jeno said awkwardly as the silence they were sitting in was making him uncomfortable,

"jaemin."

"mark."

mark glanced at chenle who looked a bit nervous with the amount of eyes on him, so he slung an arm around his shoulder and spoke up, "and this is chenle." chenle gave him a small smile and shuffled closer to his side, getting more comfortable with the group as time went on.

"so you three knew each other before this?" renjun asked as he leaned back with his palms flat on the floor, "you guys already seem pretty close with each other."

"nope." jaemin grinned and from where he sat on marks side, grabbed his arm and held his hand. "we just clicked, we must be soulmates."

"dude, let go." mark tried to pull his hand away but jaemin just leaned forwards with a devilish grin.

"us arsonists gotta stick together, sweetheart." mark rolled his eyes at that and pinched the other's side hard, grinning in victory when he yelped and let go.

"uh.. sure." haechan said as he looked at the two bickering and chenle watching them with a smile, "wait- did you say arsonists?"

"what?" mark said casually as he looked up, "no? where'd you hear that?"

"i could've sworn you said-"

"nope." jaemin said and grinned casually, chenle snickering as he watched the two bullshit their way through it. it makes sense, he supposes, it probably wouldn't be the best first impression to know they're here because they set fire to shit on purpose.

"so why are you guys here?" he said softly, pulling mark away from nana to rest his head against the elder's broad shoulders.

"not social enough apparently." jisung grumbled as he toyed with the zip on his hoodie.

"apparently this is my punishment for trying to make this kid at school pay me money in exchange for 'weed', but it was just oregano in a bag so i don't see the problem." haechan said casually, grinning to himself at the thought of someone trying to smoke oregano.

"i'm just here because i had nothing better to do." renjun said with a shrug, fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the laces on his shoes.

"i uh.. i don't really know why i'm here, same reason as renjun i guess." jeno shrugged, "what about you three?"

"my parents wanted me to experience 'normal kid stuff' instead of staying at home and playing with the maids and butler." chenle shrugged, snorting when he heard mark whistle lowly and jaemin gasp, and mutter 'oh? he rich rich. can't relate.'

"and you two?" jisung asked when he noticed the other two say nothing.

"we are here-" jaemin started, motioning to himself and mark, "because i suppose it is worrying to adults that we set shit on fire."

"um-"

"actually my parents didn't know about the fire, no one found out that was me." mark added, "but i can see why that may be deemed as worrying."

"what the fuck-"

haechan rolled his eyes at the chaos this group seemed to radiate, clapping his hands loudly to get their attention, "nice to meet you guys. but does anyone actually have any idea of what we do at this camp?"

he got in response six answers that was basically a resounding no, so he shared what little knowledge he had about it. "apparently this camp is mad crazy."

"seriously?" renjun exclaimed, "i thought it was gonna be fun."

jaemin shrugged at the news, "crazy is my middle name hermano, lets see what they got."

"yeah, it probably won't be that bad."

  


oh, how wrong they were.


	2. tree top troubles

5 am.

5 a fucking m.

mark groaned as he sat up, noticing the other boy's do the same as a loud fog horn was blown. the door swung open to reveal jungwoo holding the said horn, grinning brightly as he saw them up, "hello my babies, i've been tasked as your group instructor and leader!"

jaemin groaned as he climbed down the ladder, sitting beside mark on his bed as he glared at jungwoo, "why did you have to use that thing to wake us up?"

"it's most effective." jungwoo replied flashing them a smile, "get showered and i'll come get you in half an hour." they watched him leave the room in discontent, renjun looked out of the window of the cabin and frowned to see it was still pretty dark outside. 

"come on guys, get ready." haechan sighed as he sluggishly made his way to the bathroom.

once they all finished having a quick shower and got dressed in either sweatpants or shorts and t shirts, the door swung open and in walked jungwoo, "you guys are ready! perfect, now come follow me, i'll lead you to the dining hall and once we've eaten breakfast i'll tell you the agenda for today."

they all walked out in silence, the morning breeze slightly chilly but none of them could be bothered to go back and get their jackets so they just accepted the goose bumps and moved forwards. jungwoo led them to a empty hall, sitting them down at a table with food already served, "eat up, it's going to be a long day."

"where's everyone else?" mark mumbled as he just sipped on his water, it was too early for him to be hungry, so he might just force down an apple or something.

"well, you won't meet them for a while." jungwoo said as he reviewed what was in store for his group today, "we've staggered the times you eat, you will see them, but towards the end of your experience. you guys should consider yourself lucky, the first group had to get up at 4:30 this morning, and they were very vocal about their complaints, i'm surprised none of you woke up."

after 15 minutes jungwoo stood up and motioned for them to do the same, "alrighty, let's go." and it was not until jungwoo led them into the middle of the forest that their day actually began. he sat them all on some logs and began to read out the instructions, "okay boys, your first task is in the tree tops."

mark looked up and noticed the bridges and chains and ropes running through the top of the trees, crossing above one another and he squinted when he saw something shining right at the very top, glinting in the sunlight, he couldn't really make out what it was. "and mark, i see you've already found it."

"huh?" he said as he looked back down at jungwoo to see him smiling at him, "that is what you boys have to get to complete the challenge, point out where it is to the others mark."

mark saw the other boys look at him so he pointed where it was, "its that shiny thing there, right at the top."

after a few minutes of 'where?'s and 'i can't see shit' all the boys managed to see what mark was talking about.

"so we're just going to get you boys harnessed and off you go, yeah?" all the boys nodded except mark and jisung, the younger keeping quiet while mark let out a long whine,

"but i don't like heights." jaemin laughed as he pouted, squeezing his cheek playfully,

"don't worry man, i got you."

"ugh, me neither." jisung complained as he looked up again, shivering at the though of going up there, "can't i just forfeit or something?"

"nope." jungwoo said before pausing, "well, i mean yeah you can, but your team gets less points if not all of you complete the challenge, and trust me, you'll want to get all the points you can now because its just going to get harder from here."

"fantastic." renjun said sarcastically as he got up and walked towards the harnesses.

"don't worry jisung, we'll do it together." haechan said, patting the youngest on the head before he too walked towards the harnesses.

"hey, i said i was scared too, why don't i get a head pat?" jeno laughed as haechan ran towards mark to smack his head, the two running around laughing at each other.

"come on boys." jungwoo said with a soft smile as mark hid behind him making haechan stop in front of him, "we've got to get started, this challenge will be easier if you group up in pairs, one three."

once they were ready with harnesses and helmets they paired off, mark and jaemin, jeno and renjun, haechan with chenle and jisung.

"okay." jungwoo spoke once they were ready, he led them to the starting platform and hit his own helmet lightly with his knuckles, "i'll be with you guys so don't worry, get going when you're ready." 

▪▪▪

was mark ready?

no. absolutely fucking not.

jaemin laughed as he noticed this, patting his helmet playfully, "come on marcus, we got this."

"marcus-?"

mark huffed as jaemin climbed up the tree using the little pieces of wood jutting out of the tree like a makeshift staircase, he followed him to the first platform.

"okay." jaemin said as he read the sign next to him out loud, "our mission markie, is- wait, weren't we supposed to get that shiny thing? so just climb to the top right?"

"dude, were you even listening?" mark sighed as jaemin gave him a sheepish smile, "the reason why we were split into three groups was because there's three different mini tests? so we have one the others have the other two. we all have the same objective yeah, get that shiny thing, but there's three different paths to it, and jungwoo will see how long it took us to get there individually in our pairs, and then add them up as a total sum to compare to the rest of the groups."

"oh-" jaemin said, "then aren't we wasting time talking about it?"

"the timer doesn't start until we get off this starter platform."

"what would i do without you, angel?"

"continue to be a dumbass." mark said flashing him a sweet smile, the other tempted to shove him off the platform but fought against the urge, "now what was our colour?"

"okay, so we have to use the red path."

mark nodded seeing the different coloured ropes and bridges; red, yellow and blue.

"and.. yeah that's it, the sign just says 'red'."

mark looked at the first red obstacle, being a very wobbly looking bridge. "lets do this, i guess." 

"yep, let's do this."

▪▪▪

jeno looked at the sign, feeling renjun tippy toe behind him to look over his shoulder, 'blue'.

"blue, huh." renjun mumbled and looked at their first obstacle to see ropes dangling from a higher branch and metal hoops attached at the bottom, "okay." he sighed and looked at jeno who was looking up at the ropes around the branch.

"man, this does _not_ look secure."

"we could always sue."

jeno hummed and stepped back, giving renjun his infamous eye smile, "after you."

"bitch." renjun laughed as he shoved him playfully, "you just wanna see if its stable, and if its not, i'll fall not you."

"that was the plan, yes." jeno grinned as renjun rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips, and turned towards the end of the platform, grabbing the first rope, and giving it an experimental tug to make sure it won't just rip off and he won't fall to his doom, before placing on of his feet inside the loop, swinging off the platform, moving his harness that's attached to the wire running above all the obstacles. 

"oh shit-" he mumbled as he held the rope tighter, sticking his leg out to try and get the other hoop, but he couldn't reach it, he turned around to see jeno noticed the issue, "how the fuck am i supposed to reach the other one?"

"swing, get momentum."

"you just want me flying off this thing don't you."

nevertheless, renjun swung the rope carefully, until the rope moved forward enough and he quickly wrapped his leg around the other rope, pulling it closer, he set his other foot in the hoop ready to repeat the process, he heard a clang behind him and turned to see jeno on the hoop behind him, looking down at his feet, 

"come on renjun, this is easy."

it was not easy.

▪▪▪

the other trio were doing pretty well, on the yellow path, they had to use the rope to swing from one platform to the other. haechan made it first, he almost screamed when he looked down while he was on the rope, but the other two didn't notice. chenle was next, screaming at the top of his lungs during the process, causing jeno to almost lose footing on the slippery metal and mark to jump and shake the bridge accidently making jaemin's foot go straight through the gap between the bridge boards, but chenle made it nonetheless.

but now it was jisung's turn, he gulped looking at the rope and then to the ground, before turning and looking at jungwoo who chose to assist their group because jisung looked the most unwilling, "it's fine if we don't finish first right? let's just go back-"

"jisung i swear to god, if you don't come here yourself, i will personally come and drag your ass here."

jungwoo sighed as he saw the other boy shaking, "it's not that bad, kid. i'm right here so nothing's going to happen, yeah?"

jisung nodded and looked at the rope before taking a deep breath to try calm his nerves, "i got this." he said and closed his eyes tight and nodded to himself, before quickly running off the ledge and latching onto the rope, despite hearing the cheers of his teammates, he looked down, saw the ground and - oh fuck, he don't got this.

"jungwoo! get me down, p-please-"

"oh for fucks sake-" haechan sighed as he saw the other cling tightly to the rope with all his limbs, eyes shut tight, 

"JUNGWOO-"

▪▪▪

jungwoo looked at the boys in front of him with a proud smile, "well done, you completed the challenge."

despite the little hiccup with jisung, once jungwoo convinced him that he could do it and if he did he'd get his favourite comic series to read in the cabin, and no, even if he fell he most certainly wouldn't die because 1) he was harnessed and 2) they were still on the first platform which was the lowest section, jisung managed to complete the test, only stopping a few more times after that, and when it got too high, jungwoo let him sit and wait on one of the platforms because the kid did really well considering his fear of heights and how he almost passed out.

jeno and renjun also completed the challenge, only once threatening to stop because renjun almost fell off the platform and once he finished screaming about how he'd sue their asses and that he did not want to die in a fucking tree top adventure with a group of kids he doesn't know, their trip was pretty peaceful to the top.

mark and jaemin, well. after jaemin almost fell through the gaps in the bridge he was suddenly determined to finish the course because, in his words, 'i am not letting some stupid bridge stop me from conquering this shit', and they were doing pretty well too, that is, until they got closer to the top and mark's fear kicked in again, and jaemin started laughing at him calling him a baby giraffe and how he looked like bambi because his legs were shaking, which then ended with mark almost throwing him off the course to die - after that, they finished too.

and what was the shiny thing they had to get? it was just some piece of scrap metal moulded into a key - and once jungwoo told them the first challenge was for them to bond, hence the 'key to friendship', he almost passed out laughing seeing the looks on their faces.

jungwoo sighed as he leant against the tree and looked at his group, "you guys are.. something alright, i've never had a group like this." jungwoo replayed the chaos in his head, he smiled to himself as he watched the group hype up jisung for finishing and telling chenle how his scream almost cost them their lives, 

this was only the first challenge.

he bit his lip to stop himself from smiling as he saw them chat animatedly amongst themselves,

he couldn't wait to see how they'd react to the next ones.


	3. diving and rock climbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of blood, it's very slight, but it is mentioned so i just wanted to warn you guys, just in case :)

"you guys like swimming?"

jeno fought to keep his eyes open as he stood by the side of a lake with the rest of his group, it was 4 and they hadn't gotten breakfast, jungwoo just dragged them straight here, still in their shorts and tees, in the cold of the morning. not to mention it was still dark out and jungwoo had to bring a flashlight so they could see him.

"i like sleeping." renjun mumbled as he sat on the grass, rubbing his eyes to try and get the sleep out of them.

"i can't swim." chenle said softly as he looked at the lake in the dark, it just looked like black sludge, or oil was poured in there, because it was just a pitch black hole, no bottom in sight.

jungwoo frowned at that, looking at his notepad before looking back up at him, "you can't?"

"neither can i." haechan piped up causing jungwoo to sigh.

"okay, well, your parents should have told us that but they didn't-"

"wait what are we talking about?" jisung mumbled after spacing out,

"can you swim?" jungwoo repeated.

"oh.. nah." he said lazily as he swayed on his feet, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

jungwoo groaned in frustration as he looked at his group, "well, can any of you swim? raise your hands."

mark and jeno raised their hands and looked at each other to see the rest of the group looking sheepish.

"well this is _not_ ideal." he sighed through his nose, pinching its bridge and motioning for the other five to sit down, "this would've been easier as a group, but i'm afraid this is going to be a real struggle now since only the two of you will be participating."

"how nice." mark muttered as he looked up at the sky, the moon still present.

"okay, boys." mark and jeno looked at him as he spoke, "you two need to dive in their and find a box."

"box?" jeno repeated, frowning as he looked at the lake, it was pretty big so it might take the two of them a while.

"yep, a small one. it'll be down there somewhere."

"yikes." jaemin said as he looked at the lake, "good luck guys."

jeno was about to protest but the words died out in his mouth as he saw mark take his shirt off, "uh-"

"wooo yeah, i see them abs, get it boyyy-" jaemin fell back as mark threw his shirt at his face, snickering as he took off his shoes and socks.

"wait mark, what are you doing?"

"the challenge." mark shrugged, "come on man, the quicker we start, the quicker we finish."

"i like the enthusiasm mark!" jungwoo grinned as he patted the boys shoulder.

mark waited for jeno to get ready, "okay boys, this is timed, and obviously it would have been quicker with all of you but alas-" jeno hummed as he heard haechan apologise, he looked at mark.

"ready?" the boy nodded and together they dove into the lake, the rest cheering them on.

mark opened his eyes slightly, squinting as he tried to look around, he swam up to the surface and met eyes with jeno who did the same, "dude, we can't see shit down there." mark breathed out as he looked at jungwoo who shrugged and motioned for them to carry on, 

"let's just run our hands along the bottom." jeno suggested.

the two submerged again, reaching down, running their hands along the grit, rocks and plants. mark flinched when he ran his hand over a particularly sharp rock squinting at his hand to see a darker fluid escaping his palm, he was bleeding, great.

jeno on the other hand, ran his hand across the surface until he reached the side and- oh. his hands fumbled about around the object , grinning when he realised he got it, he picked it up with a triumphant grin, swimming up to the surface, startling when mark emerged right next to him, panting as he spoke, "dude, i can't-" he stopped when jeno lifted up the box happily, grinning as he saw it, "good work man!" mark grinned and wrapped one arm around him which jeno gladly returned, he furrowed his brows when he saw mark keep his other hand away, 

"what's wrong with your hand?"

"hm?" mark looked at him, smiling slightly a he lifted his palm, the gash having blood drip down his wrist, "cut it."

"woah, mark, we gotta get back and get that looked at."

"yeah let's-" mark stopped as he looked up, tugging at jeno who was busy trying to open the box, getting him to look up too., 

they both looked up to see the surroundings empty, there was no one in sight as they swam out of the lake and just the towels that jungwoo had brought were left behind, hanging on a branch. but jungwoo and the others were gone.

"where'd everybody go?"

▪▪▪

"where are we going?"

"yeah, i want to congratulate mark and jeno when they get the box."

jungwoo hummed as he led them down the path back towards the dining hall, but once they entered it, it was like a completely different place. all the tables were gone and each wall was decked out like a climbing wall, and by the top of each wall, there was a small bridge that had to be crawled over to reach the key that was dangling in the middle of the room.

"well, this challenge is for you five." jungwoo said as he led them to the middle, where on the floor was helmets and harnesses. "i knew you guys couldn't swim, but the challenge in that lake is normally done by a whole group, but since just those two can swim, this is for you guys. it's pretty self explanatory, climb the wall, get they key. as fast a you can." jungwoo saw renjun open his mouth and cut his off before he could speak, "this one is an actual key, not like the first challenge, this key will open the box mark and jeno find."

jungwoo clapped once they were ready and their harnesses were on, "good luck!" they watched him walk out and go back the way they came, probably to get mark and jeno, they looked at each other and then at the wall.

"nope, sorry. i did it once, not again." jisung shook his head as he saw how high it was, sitting against the wall defiantly.

"nah it's okay, this one isn't monitored, you sit this one out."

jisung blinked at that, furrowing his brows at chenle, "excuse me?"

"uh.." chenle blinked, "i said you can sit this one out?"

"no." jisung said standing up and tightening his harness.

"huh?"

"no, fuck you." jisung repeated and headed to the wall, "i'll do it."

"wha-?" chenle stopped when renjun put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, watching jisung scale the wall,

"just let him be."

chenle has never been more confused in his life as he stood there and watched jisung scale the wall with the most determined expression he had ever seen.

▪▪▪

"i am spent." haechan sighed as he flopped face first into his bed, sighing as he buried his face into his pillow.

renjun had already passed out as soon as he hit the bed, he was wrapped in his blankets, softly snoring away, oblivious to the world around him.

"i hate it here." jisung grumbled as he got comfortable in his bed, "too many heights."

"you scaled the wall like a boss though." chenle piped up from his bunk on top of his,

"yeah, only because you said i couldn't, i had to prove you wrong."

"what?!" chenle squeaked as he rolled over and peeked under his bed to look at the younger, "i never said that?"

"you implied it."

"no-?!"

jisung just turned so his back was facing him, and chenle sat back up, making eye contact with mark who was smiling at the two.

jeno just mumbled a soft 'good night' as the two bickered, quickly dozing off to sleep.

jaemin looked under his bunk to see mark holding a pillow and smiled, "that's cute."

"what's-"

jaemin gasped loudly and jumped off his bunk, ignoring the way the thump was loud enough to wake the others up, "mark, what happened to your hand?"

"a rock cut it." mark mumbled, flinching as jaemin touched the bandage, "stupid rock."

haechan laughed at that, "jaemin, beat the rock up to avenge mark."

the three talked quietly amongst themselves when the door opened and in walked jungwoo, grinning excitedly.

"boys there's been a change of plans."

when they looked at him blankly he sighed and shook his head before continuing, "there won't be anymore activities. we've moved on to the survival segment quickly this year. well, survival and a mix of boot camp i guess."

mark groaned at that, "doesn't that mean fitness and shit?"

jungwoo nodded excitedly, "don't worry, this part is so much more fun." he squealed and jumped on the spot, "i wasn't supposed to tell you until tomorrow but you guys are awake and-" he took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke

"just trust me, this is going to be the best bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and from now, the romance begins

**Author's Note:**

> its a camp/survival kinda ff y'all  
> i just thought this would be a fun idea to do with the dreamies :))
> 
> and recognise the title ;)  
> and somehow you've become my everything, my missing puzzle piece.  
> tbh every lyric in puzzle piece could be used as title, they're all just so cute 🥺


End file.
